1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mounted curb that secures to the exterior of a wall so that both the supply duct and return air duct from the interior of the wall secure to the wall curb at corresponding openings that have been cut through the wall curb to align with and seal to the two ducts. A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (hereafter referred to as HVAC) unit mounts to the wall curb on the exterior of the wall so that the supply air opening of the HVAC is aligned with and sealed to the supply air duct from the interior of the wall, and the return air opening of the HVAC is aligned with and sealed to the return air duct from the interior of the wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently roof curbs are available that attach to the exterior surface of a roof of a building to attach a roof mounting HVAC unit to the roof. These roof curbs are located on the roof at a point on the roof to encompass the exits of the supply air duct of the building and the return air duct. Generally these roof curbs and their associated roof mounted HVAC units are used in large industrial or commercial buildings.
However, there are no wall curbs currently available for similarly mounting a wall mounted HVAC unit to an exterior wall of a building at the point where the supply air duct and return air duct exit the building. The present invention addresses this need by providing a wall curb for attachment to the exterior wall as a means of connecting the supply air duct and the return air duct from the interior of the building to the corresponding supply air opening and return air opening of a wall mounting HVAC located on the exterior of the building. The present invention also serves as a means of removably attaching the HVAC unit to the exterior of a building. Further, because the openings in the wall curb where the supply air duct and the return air duct attach to the wall curb are custom cut at the building site by installation personnel, a single type of wall curb will work with a wide range of sizes and shapes of supply air and return air ducts. The present invention come is two different styles, one without any outside air inlet and with an outside air inlet. The style of the present invention wall curb that has an outside air inlet is provided with a controllable damper for regulating the ratio of outside air verses return air form the building that enters the HVAC unit.
The present invention is a wall curb for attachment to the exterior wall of a building to removably secure a wall mounted HVAC unit to the exterior surface of the wall. The wall curb serves to attach the supply air duct from within the building to the supply air opening of HVAC unit and to attach the return air duct from within the building to a return air opening of the HVAC. Openings in the wall curb where the supply air duct and the return air duct attach to the wall curb are custom cut at the building site by installation personnel. One embodiment of the invention does not have any outside air inlet, and a second embodiment of the invention does have an outside air inlet with a controllable damper for regulating the ratio of outside air verses return air from the building that enters the HVAC unit.